Kencan di Malam Minggu
by Marisa Suka Makan Roti
Summary: Dan di hari itu, Sasuke membawa serta cintanya untuk Naruto.


"Yang di goyang di goyang yaaang. Yang digoyang di goyang yaaang. Dangdut, dangdut, dangdut dut dut dut dut dut dut.." Anko bin inem memegang kemoceng berbulu domba, eh salah. Berbulu ayam sambil melantunkan lagu "yang di goyang" dengan pantat seksi bahenol yang berputar-putar mengalahkan panasnya Inul Daratista. Padahal kegiatannya itu hanya mengelap guci mahal peninggalan India milik keluarga Uchiha dengan kemoceng, tapi gayanya mantap abieeesss.

"Ankooo!! Ankooo!!" Sasuke berteriak melengking 10 oktaf dengan suara yang menggelegar sedahsyat knalpot bajaj rusak. Tapi yang di panggil-panggil ternyata punya penyakit BSA (Budeg Stadium Akut) sehingga di cuekin lah panggilan si majikan tampan yang rambutnya jigrak-jigrak itu.

"Ngedangdut dut dut, ngedangdut dut dut, ngedangdut dut dut dut dut.." si Anko bin Inem yang mulai bosan dengan irama dangdut itu mulai mengaransemen lagunya menjadi rap mengalahkan rapper kawakan si Iwak K. alih-alih menjawab panggilan Sasuke, nyanyiannya malah bertambah keras dan cempreng. Pantatnya yang tadi bergoyang-goyang sekarang berubah jadi ngeraper ala Madonna atau sepanas Britney Spears.

"WOIII BUDEG!!!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Anko lalu menggeplak kepalanya dari belakang dengan palu lucu yang biasa di gunakan tukang bangunan, bahkan tadinya dia sudah ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus api biar rambut si Anko yang berwarna coklat bergelombang segera botak plontos tak tersisa. Kali kali aja, dia bisa jadi trendsetter di kalangan para pembantu.

"Masya Oloh den.. kok kepala saya di getok pake palu sih den? Den ganteng tega deh." Kata Anko sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah benjol sebesar telur ayam, tentu tak lupa juga dia menyempilkan lirikan-lirikan nakal dan genit kepada bos Sasuke yang super tampan itu. Sasuke jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkan pembantu yang montok bahenol itu. ihhh,, ogah deh main sama cewek begitu. Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"KAOS KAKI SAYA MANA??? YANG GAMBAR HELLO KITY!" Sasuke melotot garang pada Anko. Si pembantu bukannya tahu diri dan menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, dia malah membalikan pertanyaan yang meledek.

"Oh yang udah item dekil dan bau terasi itu loh den? Aduuh, pake yang lain aja kenapa den? Kan ada yang gambar sponge bob di laci ke 3 kamar nyonya."

"ENGGAK MAU!! Gue Cuma mau yang hello kity!!" Sasuke menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya karena kesal dengan muka memerah. "Anko nyebelin!! Gue ga mau tahu! DICARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Iya iya den,," Lalu dengan kaki melangkah gontai lunglai dia berjalan ke arah belakang dapur untuk mencari kaus kaki kesayangan Bos Sasuke yang bergambar hello kity mesum. Ya iyalah! Bagaimana ga mesum kalau gambarnya hello kity si kucing manis itu telanjang dengan pose menantang ala Maria Ozawa?

Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung melihat Anko bin Inem nguprek-nguprek tong sampah di dapur. Lho lho lho? Apa si Anko ini sudah stress bin sinting ya? tak berapa lama kemudian, Anko mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki yang di cari-cari dari dalam tong sampah beserta sisa-sisa sayuran wortel dan kacang panjang. Bentuknya sudah tidak karu-karuan dan melar. Gambar hello kity seksinya sekarang jadi segendut Pretty yang makmur bin subur ntu.

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi melihat kaus kaki kesayangannya sekarang berubah bentuk menjadi ga karu-karuan begitu.

"Maap ya den, tadi pagi saya disuruh masak sop wortel sama nyonya. Saya masih ngantuk-ngantuk gitu, eh begitu saya jalan ke dapur, saya ketemu kaus kaki ini di dalam sepatu den, saya pikir itu terasi di titipin nyonya buat bumbu sop, jadi saya ambil dan saya cemplungin ke dalam panci. Begitu saya sadar, ternyata itu kaus kaki den. Jadi saya langsung buang aja ke dalam tong sampah."

"Jadi… Jadi… Sop yang gue makan tadi pagi itu? sop wortel yang rasanya enak itu?? ANKO SIALANNN!!!" Sasuke langsung berteriak melengking seperti bajing yang kejepit kelingking anjing terus langsung kaing kaing. Tak pelak, dia mendaratkan sebuah tinjuan keras bin mantap ke wajah Anko hingga terbang ke langit-langit. Sesaat Anko hilang dari pandangan karena terlempar begitu tinggi, lalu jatuh mendarat dengan sukses di atas kotoran Pakun yang masih baru dan hangat.

"Ih. Udah ah, gue beli aja yang baru." Tanpa menghiraukan Anko yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena bukan hanya wajahnya yang tertinju, namun hatinya juga sakit dan sesak. Rasanya seperti ditindih oleh king kong badannya besar tapi aneh kakinya pendek. Dan serasa di patok binatang yang lebih aneh yaitu bebek, lehernya panjang, kakinya juga pendek.

Sasuke mengikuti saran Anko tadi lalu mengambil kaus kaki bergambar sponge bob yang lucu. Menampilkan pose spongebob sedang berpelukan mesra dengan squidward. Ih jadi ingat kemesraannya dia dan naruto deh. Ah Sasuke tidak jadi beli baru. Sehabis ini dia mau menunjukan kekasih tercintanya yang suaranya seperti setan kejepit pintu pagar itu ah.

Tapi perutnya masih mual-mual mengingat kaus kaki itu dia cuci tahun lalu, itupun karena dia tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran ayam di kampung sebelah dengan sepatu yang bolong long long, so pastilah tuh kotoran ayem nyasar juga ke kaus kakinya. Padahal tadinya tidak mau dicuci karena menambah kesan artistik, tapi Naruto menimpuknya dengan batu bata terdekat dan mengancam akan menarik jatah ciuman seminggu jika dia tidak mau bertobat untuk mencucii kaus kaki.

Dia akan berkencan dengan Naruto tercinta. Malam ini kan malam minggu, waktunya untuk bermesraan dengan pacar. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan akan mengajak Naruto nonton layar tancap di lapangan bola setempat. Filmnya tentang Samson si bocah Indonesia yang kuat! Moga-moga ini jadi kencang paling romantis dan terhangat. Untung, untungnya lagi kalau Naruto sampai memberi satu kecupan di dada. Ugh mesra deeehhh.

Kemeja putih dan celana cutbray gombrong plus sepatu lancip ala alibaba sekarang telah tertempel erat di tubuhnya. Rambutnya klimis. Sudah dipakai Gatsby, masih pakai ludah, di tambah odol pepsodent lagi. Katanya biar tahan lama. Itu ramuan paling manjur bertahun-tahun sejak nenek moyang katanya (emang pas nenek moyang idup udah ada Gatsby atau pepsodent? Paling-paling adanya ludah doank)

Posenya saja yang agak kurang. Tangan kanan naik ke atas, dikepalkan, lalu buka jempol dan telunjuk saja. tangan kiri diturunkan kebawah lalu bergaya ala, Elvis Presely. Yuuhuuu!

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Naruto, dia memetik bertangkai-tangkai bunga liar di deket got. Biar nanti kalau di tanya Sasuke akan menyanyikan.. "Mawar merah, kau slalu memabukan diriku anggap, belum seberapa.." (Meggy Z abeess). Sasuke sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri menyadari betapa romantis dirinya. Ugh! Naruto pasti terkesan habis-habisan deh.

Di tengah jalan dia bertemu preman pasar telukgong yang berperangai seram dengan jenggot setebal bulu keteknya. Matanya merah dan rambutnya kribo-kribo. Ototnya besar-besar seperti bola sepak. Mana pakaiannya itu kaus singlet agak transparan dan celana pendek sepaha bergambar tengkorak tulang belulang di bagian pantat. Idihh, pokoknya angker deh angker!!

Sasuke belaga tidak melihat si preman pasar tersebut dan terus berjalan. Kok sepertinya si preman pasar ngikut ya? apa badan Sasuke bau ayam goreng? Sampai menggoda selera si preman? Padahal di rumah dia sudah memakai minyak jelantah dicampur minyak nyong-nyong satu kilo loh. Masa iya kurang wangi?

Dan bahunya di tepuk. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kening Sasuke.

Ya ampun Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku hari ini. maafkan dosa-dosaku pada Anko tadi sebelum pergi juga pada Pakun karena pernah mencuri tulang mainanya ya Tuhan!

"Grrrrr.." Si preman angker tadi menggeram karena Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh. Hingga akhirnya dia memberanikan diri lalu menoleh.

"Bang, ampun bang. Jangan ambil nyawaku bang!! Aku tidak membawa uang, tapi jika mau ambillah bunga-bunga ini bang. Hanya ini yang aku punya!!"

"Ih, ganteng. kok takut gitu sih sama aku?"

HEH?

Sasuke membuka matanya takut-takut dan melihat si preman angker tadi tersenyum genit pake kedip-kedip mata segala lagi. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, ASTAGA. Ada anting perak di telinga kanannya. HOMO! BANCI! GAY! Sama donk kaya gue? Cuma mukanya serem banget? kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ganteng mau kemana sih? sendirian aja, perlente gitu lagi. Sama abang aja yuk?" Mendadak perut Sasuke mual-mual. Badan si preman pasar ini seperti tidak mandi setahun baunya. Ampuunn, sudah amis, bau bawang, mana mulutnya seperti menelan bangkai tikus begitu lagi.

"Nih bang! Ambil bunga saya," Dengan tangan gemetaran di lempar bunga itu ke muka preman pasar tadi dan Sasuke lari sekencang-kencangnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras seperti air sungai ciliwung. aduh-aduh kencan bersama Naruto saja pengorbanannya segini besar.

"Guk guk!" lho lho lho? Kenapa anjing herder tetangga ikut-ikut mengejar? Dengan beringas anjing itu berlari di belakang Sasuke. Apalagi yang di incarnya kalau bukan pantat Sasuke yang sedang berlari-lari itu?

"Gigi palsu saya hilang!! Pasti sama cowok ganteng itu." Nenek-nenk yang rambutnya berwarna putih keperekan serta di sanggul itu berlari-lari sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya. Ih siapa yang nyolong gigi palsu dia?

"Sarung sunatan saya juga ilang!!! Pasti sama dia!!" Sasuke menoleh lagi kebelakang. Sekarang pengikutnya bertambah!!!! Seorang bapak-bapak yang memakai kaus singlet dan sarung kotak-kotak berlari mengejarnya namun sedikit kesulitan karena sarung gombrongnya. Sasuke berlari dengan semakin blingsatan dan heboh. Ya ampun ya ampun!

Pokoknya entah mengapa semua orang yang merasa kehilangan barang jadi mengejarnya, ada yang obat kuatnya ilang, pacarnya ilang, sampe burung perkutut yang ilang juga pada ngejar Sasuke semua. Memang si tampan berambut klimis ini ada tampang maling? Dasar pada buta!

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Sasuke sampai di depan pagar rumah Naruto. Diam-diam dia melompat takut dikejar-kejar oleh para fans maniaknya itu.

Naruto yang sedang menyiram bunga anggrek sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi "Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan bunga. Ada yang putih dan ada yang merah, setiap sore. Kusiram semua.. mawar melati, semuanya indah. Loh bungaku kan anggrek ya?" Suaranya sih tidak buruk-buruk amat jika menyanyi apalagi jika dibanding suara Anko bin Inem pembantu rumahnya.

Hanya eskpresinya itu, angker. Rambutnya jadi kusut musai dan menutupi wajahnya. Mulutnya memang bernyanyi, namun sambil cemberut dan matanya melotot tajam ke arah bunga anggrek kesayangan si calon mertua Kushina. Seolah-olah dia sedang berkata dalam hati "Simsalabimabrakadbra! Bunga berubah jadi busuk! Ayo busuk!" atau paling tidak dia sedang mengatur rencana untuk membunuh kupu-kupu yang sedang menghisap madu.

Sasuke sampai berjalan dengan was was takut-takut kalau dia di terjang di sini oleh Naruto. Masalahnya, Naruto itu punya kebiasaan aneh jika marah. Dia akan kentut sekencang-kencangnya di depan wajah orang tersebut lalu menggigit jempol kakinya hingga biru.

"Na.. Naruto?" Suara Sasuke parau seperti kucing kelindes truk tronton.

Wajahnya yang angker itu terangkat dari bunga anggrek yang sudah basah kuyup di siram air berbau aneh. apa air comberan ya? matanya melotot tajam dan agak kemerahan seperti mata preman pasar tadi, lalu rambutnya sudah persis orang gila yang suka telanjang di pinggir jalan.

"SASUKE!!!!!"

"Heh? Ke.. ke… na.. pa?" Sasuke bergerak semakin mundur saat Naruto beringsut maju. Angker angker! Pacarnya yang biasa manis seperti gula hari ini se angker setan Thailand yang sempat beken itu loh. Nang nak nang nak! Dia menggeram, nafasnya berat dan bernafsu untuk membantai Sasuke sekarang juga.

Belum sempat di apa-apain oleh Naruto, Sasuke malah pingsan saking takutnya. Sudah capek dikejar-kejar, harus di teror oleh pacar pula! Ugh sue sue!


End file.
